Raven's Crush
by TTcouples
Summary: Major bbrae fluff! what Raven's emotions have to say about a certain green changeling:p


Author's note: "okay so i know i have never done this before but if it goes well the maybe i will continue it :) I am going to start writing fanfictions on my favorite couples :) please wish me luck everyone and i hope you like them"

********************************  
"It is just a chicken! a huge waste of space!…then why cant i get rid of it? okay Raven face it…you've got it bad for beastboy." Raven thought as she lovingly stroked her giant stuffed chicken, the chicken he won for her…what was she going to do now? Tell Beastboy? No that would almost certainly result in a disaster, seeing as she never gave him the time of day suddenly announcing her crush on him would leave the poor changeling confused beyond all measures.

It had started when she hugged him after the whole Malchior incident when he came to comfort her. Everyday she felt a growing connection with Beastboy and as a result she further distanced herself away from him, feelings were not a luxury she could afford. However after Trigon had been defeated she could, if only momentarily, allow herself to act on them now.

So here she was, sitting in her room with the chicken on her lap, preparing to go to Nevermore to talk to them…her feelings. Raven took a deep breath and then, using her magic mirror, transported herself there. Knowledge was already waiting for her "Took you long enough"

"Why? Is there any reason i should have been here sooner?" Raven voiced.

"We need to have a discussion on what to do about beastboy and that requires your being here. If you had come sooner this wouldn't have taken so long to come to pass" She replied.

"We? what do you mean 'WE'? I only came to speak to you. I want your advice on the matter" She replied, irritated that all her other emotions were involved.

"The others feel that they have a right to be a part of this and anyway it is best to see all sides to the matter at hand. Good we're all here" She said and took a seat among the circle of Raven's other emotions.

It was an extremely strange sight to witness, a number of Ravens who looked exactly alike, save from the color of their cloaks. As soon as Happy so her she squealed with glee and immediately rushed to hug Raven, who quickly darted in the other direction to avoid the pink cloaked emotion.

"Anyway…now that we have all assembled i believe it would be wise to attend to the matter at hand" Wisdom said calming all the emotions enough to make them all sit down and turn their attention to Raven who was by now extremely irritated.

"Why don't we let Happy begin?" Wisdom said gesturing to the emotion in question. Raven stifled a groan.

"I don't think it's a mystery that Beastboy is wonderful! No one is as nice or funny as him and he makes me feel so special I could smile all day. Oh and the way he laughs is so cute! and his jokes are funny and he just makes me so happy!" She giggled and looked pleadingly at Raven "Please marry him?"

"Gah!" Raven replied, chocking on air.

"I think a bond must be established before we voice such things happy" Knowledge said, eyeing Raven. "Why don't you continue timid?"

Ravens grey cloaked emotion lifted her hood back and bowed her heard as she spoke in a small voice "He makes me feel safe…and special…I..I..I like him." she finished and brought her hood back up. Raven sat with her mouth open. Did timid really just say she liked beastboy? Wow she must have it really bad for him.

"Thank you for expressing yourself Timid. Now it is your turn Bravery"

Raven's green cloaked emotion looked her directly in the eye when she said" You Like him,own up to the fact, so i suggest you stop being a coward, face your fears and just tell him that you have feelings for him, so that we all can be happy"

Raven looked at her" I don't know…what if he doesn't feel the same way?"

"Would you rather spend your life asking yourself what if he did?" Bravery replied gently.

While Raven was left to ponder over the notion Knowledge interrupted her thoughts "Anything to add Rude? Sloth?"

the orange and Brown colored emotions looked at each other and then because Sloth was simply too lazy to speak Rude simply stated for both of them "Even though I am sure he wants nothing to do with us *burps between sentences* We are okay with him he takes rude comments and is pretty lazy too"

Raven sat in silence, she was sure they were going to dismiss beastboy well if anything the emotion up next did not look like she was gonna sing a love balled any time soon.

"Rage?" She asked in a monotone voice "What do you think?"

"Are you a bloody idiot!?" She screamed. Raven barely flinched as Rage's four blood red, glowing eyes stared into hers, her red hood casting an evil looking shadow over her face."Take this chance! You really needed to speak to these dim-wits to see that you can do anything you want! and if he doesn't like you back well then we will just have to send him to another dimension wont we?"

Raven was so surprised by Rage's response that she almost fainted. Here was Rage, her demon-half telling her to go for beastboy! Things were not going as expected…

"Well then" Knowledge said, adjusting her glasses " There is only one emotion left to consult, Love, if you would be so kind we would like to know what you think of the changeling in question"

love smiled and her purple cloak flowed around her as she looked to Raven and simply stated " I think Raven already knows and don't worry you may be surprised at the amount of courage you really have. You will know what to do when the time is right"

Raven sat in confused silence as she was left to slowly digest Love's words. Until knowledge cleaned the back of her glasses with her yeallow cloak and said" Raven I think you should leave now…someone is looking for you"

Raven stood up and looked at Love once again, but she only smiled wider and said "You will know what to do"

And with that Raven was transported back to her room, to find guess who? Yup! beastboy in her room with a tray in his hands, staring at the stuffed chicken on her bed. She gulped and pulled her hood up "What are you doing here Beastboy?"

"Hmmm?…Oh! Yeah you didn't have any breakfast so I made you a pot of herbal tea and brought you some waffles" He said grinning, his fang jutting out adorably.

"Thanks Beastboy" Raven said taking the tray from him. As she took it, their hands touched for the briefest of moments and they both turned their faces away from each other as they blushed.

"I thought you left it at the carnival" Beastboy said smiling a true genuine smile as he looked at the stuffed chicken once again.

"How could I?" Raven replied taking a bite of her waffle "You got it for me"

"Listen Raven…there's another reason why I came here…I was wondering…would you…I mean if your'e free…"Beastboy stammered clearly lost for words.

Raven's heart fluttered and she pulled her hood back to gaze into his emerald eyes "Yes Beastboy?"

"Wouldyouliketogooutwithme?" He whispered in a rush and looked down, his cheeks blushing a deep shade of red.

Raven was momentarily too shocked and happy to speak, then she remembered Loves words "You will know what to do when the time is right"

Placing her hands on either sides of Beastboy's face she gave him a tight hug "I would love to"

And as he hugged her back all her emotions breathed a sigh of relief.  
THE END

So I hope you liked it, this is my first fanfiction so please be kind with me and please review!


End file.
